Cancer chemoprevention is the use of natural, synthetic or biologic chemical agents to reverse, suppress, or prevent carcinogenic progression to invasive cancer. Recent clinical trials in preventing cancer in high-risk populations suggest that chemopreventive therapy is a realistic treatment for high-risk patients. Chemopreventive therapy is based on the concepts of multifocal field carcinogenesis and multistep carcinogenesis. In field carcinogenesis, generalized carcinogen exposure throughout the tissue field results in diffuse epithelial injury in tissue and clonal proliferation of the mutated cells. These genetic mutations throughout the field increase the likelihood that one or more premalignant or malignant lesions may develop in the field. Multi step carcinogenesis in the stepwise accumulation of these genetic and phenotypic alterations. Arresting one or more steps in the multistep carcinogenesis may impede or prevent the development of cancer. See generally Tsao et al., CA Cancer J Clin 54:150-180 (2004).
The mouse mammary gland organ culture (MMOC) assay may be used to evaluate the inhibitory effects of potential chemopreventive agents on both hormone-induced structural differentiation of mammary glands and on the development of D1\.1BA-induced preneoplastic hyperplastic alveolar nodule-lace lesions in the gland. Mammary glands from young, virgin animals, when incubated for 6 days in the presence of insulin (I)+prolactin (P)+aldosterone (A), can differentiate into fully-grown glands. These glands morphologically resemble the glands obtained from pregnant mice. Aldosterone can be replaced by estrogen (E)+progesterone (Pg) Inclusion of hydrocortison (H) to the medium stimulates the functional differentiation of the mammary glands. Mehta and Banerjee, Acta Endocrinol 80:501 (1975); Mehta and Moon, Breast Cancer: Treatment and Prognosis 300, 300 (Basil A Stoll ed., Blackwell Press 1986). Thus, the hormone-induced structural and functional differentiation, observed in this culture system, mimics the responses to hormones observed during various physiological stages of the animal.
Mice exhibit a distinct preneoplastic stage prior to cancer formation in MMOC. Such preneoplastic lesions in C3H mice are induced by marine mammary turn or vims or in BALB/c mice by DMBA. Exposure of the glands to 2 μg/ml DMBA between days 3 and 4 of growth phases followed by regression of the glands for 2-3 weeks in the medium containing only insulin, results in the formation of mammary alveolar lesions (MAL). Hawthorne et al., Pharmaceutical Biology 40:70-74 (2002); Mehta et al., Methods in Cell Science 19:19-24 (1997). Furthermore, transplantation of epithelial cells, prepared from glands containing the DMBA-induced mammary lesions, into syngeneic host resulted in the development of mammary adenocarcinoma. Telang et al., PNAS 76:5886-5890 (1979). Pathologically, these tumors were similar to those observed in vivo when mice of the same strain are administered DMBA. Id.
DMBA-induced mammary lesion formation in MMOC can be inhibited by a variety of classes of chemopreventive agents such as retinoids. These agents include chemopreventive agents derived from the natural products such as brassinin and resveretrol, thiols, antioxidants, inhibitors of omithine decarboxylase such as OFMO and deguelin, inhibitors of prostaglandin synthesis, Ca regulators, etc. Jang et al, Science 275:218-220 (1997); Mehta, Eur. J. Cancer 36:1275-1282 (2000); Metha et al., J. Natl. Cancer Inst 89:212-219 (1997). These studies clearly demonstrate that this organ culture system offers a unique model to determine the effectiveness of compounds against mammary carcinogenesis. The results can be expected to closely correlate to the inhibition obtained by in vivo administration of such compounds.
The MMOC may also be induced to form mammary ductal lesions (MDL). The MDL can be induced if estrogen and progesterone instead of aldosterone and hydrocortisone are included in the medium. The alveolar structures in the presence of ovarian steroids are very small but the intraductal lesions are observed in histopathological sections. Mehta et al, J. Natl. Cancer Inst. 93:1103-1106 (2001). The antiestrogens, which selectively work on ovarian hormone dependent ER+ breast cancers such as tamoxifen, inhibited MDL formation and not MAL. Thus, this modified culture model in addition to conventional MAL induction protocol now can be used to evaluate effects of chemopreventive agents on both MAL and MOL.
The entry of a protein into a mammalian cell is often dictated by a small segment of the protein, which is commonly referred to as a “protein transduction domain” or PTD. This segment can be used as a signal attached to a foreign protein to facilitate transport of such a protein into a mammalian cell For example, amphipathic peptides are used to facilitate uptake of DNA-cleaving metalloporphyrins as potential antitumor drugs in human :fibroblasts HS68 or murine lymphocytic leukemia L1210 cells (Chaloin, L. et al. Bioconjugate Chem. 2:691-700, (2001)).
Peptides called cell-penetrating peptides (CPPs) or cell-delivery vectors (CDVs), such as penetratin, transportan, Tat (amino acids 47-57 or 48-60), and the model am phipathic peptide MAP, are short, amphipathic and cationic peptides and peptide derivatives, usually containing multiple lysine and arginine residues. Fischer, P. M, Med Res Rev, 27: 755-795 (2007). They form a class of small molecules receiving significant attention as potential transport agents or delivery vehicles for a variety of cargoes, including cytotoxic drugs, anti-sense oligo-nucleotides, proteins, and peptides, in gene therapy, and as decoy peptides. Hallbrink, M et al. Biochim. Biophys. Acta 1515. 101-109 (2001); Lindgren, M., et al. Trends Pharmacol Set. 21: 99-103 (2000); Gusarova, et al, J Clin Invest, 117: 99-111 (2007); Melnick, A., Biochem Soc Trans, 35: 802-806 (2007); Astriab-Fisher et al., Pharm Res, 19: 744754 (2002); El-Andaloussi et al., J Gene Med, 8: 1262-1273 (2006); Cashman et al., Mol Ther, 6: 813-823 (2002).